Talk:Love Survives (Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham version)/@comment-37.47.70.151-20190619210307
Attention, YouTube users! *by CoolZDane, Sep 6, 2015, 7:24:45 AM *Journals / Personal Jacob Allen currently has his "Comedy Animal Story" series up for sale. Here are the instructions for the "Comedy Animal Story" series: 1. One of you users must adopt the spoof between now and October 31, 2015. 2. The user who takes this spoof must make his/her version of the cast video for the spoof on November 6, 2015 with "Coming to YouTube in 2016" instead of "Coming Soon to YouTube (and also only use this cast listed here): 1 - Woody - Skunk (Skunk Fu) - Buzz Lightyear - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) - Mr. Potato Head - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) - Slinky Dog - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) - Rex - Alex (Madagascar) - Hamm - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) - Bo Peep - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) - Sarge - Yogi Bear - Sarge's Soldiers - Hanna-Barbera Animals - Young Andy Davis - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) - Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) - Baby Molly Davis - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan; since MichaelSar12isBack has planned on a remake of his "Cartoon Animal Story" films with Baby Mowgli as Baby Molly) - Sid Phillips - Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) - Hannah Phillips - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) - Scud - Chief (The Fox and the Hound; the user who takes this spoof can share him with MisterCartoonMovie) - Barrel of Monkeys - Meerkats (Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion King 1 1/2) - Etch - Roger Rabbit - Lenny - Iago (Aladdin) - Mr. Shark - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) - Bo Peep's Sheep - Three Little Pigs (Shrek) - Mr. Spell - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) - RC - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) - Mike - Monterey Jack - (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) - Toys on the Shelf - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) - The Magic 8 Ball - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) - Roly Poly Clown - Po (Kung Fu Panda) - Tottle Tots - Various Bugs (A Bug's Life) - Troikas - Crows (Dumbo) - Hockey Puck - Rhino (Bolt) - Robot - Clover (Sofia the First) - Rocky Gibraltar - Manny (Ice Age) - Snake - Whatnaught (Sofia the First) - Troll Dolls - The Boxtrolls - Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Monsters (Monsters Inc./Monsters University) - Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) - Combat Carl - Despereaux Tilling (The Tale of Despereaux) - Baby Face - Hathi, Jr. (The Jungle Book) - Ducky - Scrat (Ice Age) - Frog - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) - Hand-in-the-Box - Melman (Madagascar) - Janie - Faline (Bambi) - Pterodactyl - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) - Jingle Joe - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) - Legs - Gazelle (Zootopia) - Rockmobile - Mushu (Mulan) - Roller Bob - Samson (The Wild) - Walking Car - Tito (Oliver & Company) - Marie Antoinette and her little sister - Duchess and Marie (The Aristocats) - Burned Rag Doll - Pascal (Tangled) - Huge Red Pickup Truck - Tantor (Tarzan) - Yellow Solider Toys - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) - Sally Doll - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) 2 - Buster - Snoopy (Peanuts) - Mrs. Potato Head - Mittens (Bolt; the user who takes this spoof can share her with whoever uses Bolt as Mr. Potato Head) - Al - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) - Jessie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) - Stinky Pete - Tortoise John (Rango) - Bullseye - Marty (Madagascar) - Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) - Wheezy - Pikachu (Pokemon) - Zurg - Dagnino (Noah's Ark; the user who takes this spoof can share him with whoever uses Xiro as Buzz Lightyear) - Trash Can Toys - Plankton's Relatives (Spongebob Squarepants) - Crazy Critters - Minions (Despicable Me) - Geri the Cleaner - Carl Fredricksen (UP) - Barbie Dolls - Various Female Fish - Tour Guide Barbie - Dory (Finding Nemo) - Utility Belt Buzz - Robin Hood - Young Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) - Older Emily - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) - Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Toejam and Earl - Amy - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) - Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Shellsea (Fish Hooks) - Flik (in Outtakes) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) - Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) - Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Esmargot (Fish Hooks) 3 - Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) - Barbie - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) - Ken - Oscar (Fish Hooks) - Big Baby - Kion (The Lion Guard) - Twitch - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) - Stretch - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) - Chunk - Filbert (Rocko's Modern Life) - Sparks - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) - Chatter Telephone - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) - Bookworm - Rango - Jack-in-the-Box - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) - Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Meeko (Pocahontas) - Teenage Andy Davis - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) - Young Molly Davis - Sofia (Sofia the First) - Bonnie Anderson - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) - Chuckles - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) - Mr. Pricklepants - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) - Trixie - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) - Buttercup - Winnie the Pooh - Dolly - Rita (Oliver & Company) - Peas-in-a-Pod - Tiago, Bia and Carla (Rio 2) - Old Buster - Bolt - Adult Sid Phillips - Hans (Frozen) - Totoro - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) - Ride to Sunnyside - The Polar Express - Bonnie's Mom - Mrs. Anderson (Inside Out) - Samantha Roberts - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) - Janitor - Fagin (Oliver & Company) - Daisy - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) - Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Kerchak and Kala's Baby (Tarzan) - Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) - Broken Train Toy - Bing Bong (Inside Out) - Rabbit Doll - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) - Rainbow Bird Toy - Bartok (Anastasia) - Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur - Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) - Garbage Men - Armando and Tipa (Rio) - Garbage Toys - Grundel, Mozo and Gringo (Thumbelina) Toons: Hawaiian Vacation - Rexing Ball - Xiro (Noah's Ark) - Captain Zip - King Julien (Madagascar) Toons: Small Fry - Queen Neptuna - Panthy (Noah's Ark) - Mini Buzz - Tails the Fox (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) - Gary Grappling Hook - Hammy (Over the Hedge) - T-Bone - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) - Cashier - Kristoff (Frozen) - Mini Zurg - Hobbs (Calvin and Hobbs) - Lizard Wizard - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) - DJ Blu-Jay - Remy (Ratatouille) - Roxy Boxy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) - Nervous Sys-Tim - Mordecai (Regular Show) - Recycle Ben - Olaf (Frozen) - Tae-Kwon Doe - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) - Koala Kopter - Sonic the Hedgehog - Condorman - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) - Vlad the Engineer - Goofy - Funky Monk - Jake (Adventure Time) - Super Pirate - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) - Ghost Burger - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - Pizza Bot - Rigby (Regular Show) - Frankiln - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) - Beef Stewardess - Stella (Over the Hedge) - Bozu the Ninja Clown - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) Toons: Partysaurus Lion - Chuck E. Duck - Sid (Ice Age) - Captain Suds - Diego (Ice Age) - Drips the Whale - Garfield - Cuddles the Alligator - Skye (PAW Patrol) - Babs - Pearl (Spongebob Squarepants) - Helga Von Bubble Bath - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) - Other bath toys - Various Animals of Terror! - Combat Carl - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) - Combat Carl, Jr. - Bernard (The Rescuers) - Ron the Manager - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) - Pez Cat - Andie (The Nut Job) - Transitron - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) - Delivery Lady - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) - Vampire - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) - Pocketeer - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) - Lego Bunny - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) - Old Timer - Rafiki (The Lion King) - Betsy - Moana Waialiki - Tow Truck Guy - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) - Officer Wilson - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) - Officer Phillips - Flynn Rider (Tangled) - Mr. Jones - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) That Time Forgot - Reptillus Maximus - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) - The Cleric - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) - Battlesaurs - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) - Ray-Gon - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) - Goliathon - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) - Mason - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) - Angel Kitty - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) - Mason's Dad - Stanley Irving (Everyone's Hero) 3. The user who takes this spoof must only use these for the songs in the "Comedy Animal Story" films: 1 - Sung by Yogi and his gang when they're sent to find out what is in the presents - "The Perfect Place" (from Yogi's Ark Lark) or "Yogi's Gang" Theme Song (from Yogi's Gang) 2 - At the opening credits - Star Wars Theme Song - Song sung by Robert Callaghan - "In the Dark of the Night" (from Anastasia; the user who takes this spoof can share this song with whoever uses Rasputin and ??? as Al) 3 - On the Ride to Sunnyside - "The Polar Express" (from The Polar Express) - Song sung by Judy Hopps - "If Only (Original or Reprise)" (from Descendants) 4. The user who takes this spoof must make the trailer for "Comedy Animal Story" on November 4, 2016 (and put "Coming to YouTube January 2017" in it, instead of putting "Coming Soon to YouTube"). 5. Beginning on January 1, 2017, the user who takes this spoof must make one part of "Comedy Animal Story" per day, from beginning to end. 6. The user who takes this spoof must the trailer for "Comedy Animal Story 2" on November 11, 2016 (and put "Coming to YouTube March 2017" in it, instead of "Coming Soon to YouTube"). 7. Beginning on March 1, 2017, the user who takes this spoof must make one part of "Comedy Animal Story 2" per day, from beginning to end (and in one day after finishing making "Comedy Animal Story 2", make the "Comedy Animal Story" Outtakes). 8. The user who takes this spoof must make the trailer for "Comedy Animal Story 3" on November 18, 2016 (and put "Coming to YouTube June 2017" in it, instead of "Coming Soon to YouTube"). 9. Beginning on June 1, 2017, the user who takes this spoof must make one part of "Comedy Animal Story 3" per day, from beginning to end. 10. The user who takes this spoof must make the sneak peeks of "Comedy Animal Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation", "Comedy Animal Story Toons: Small Fry" and "Comedy Animal Story: Partysaurus Lion" on July 4, 2017, and make the actual short films on July 15, 2017. 11. The user who takes this spoof must make the trailer for "Comedy Animal Story of Terror!" on September 5, 2017 and the trailer for "Comedy Animal Story That Time Forgot" on November 4, 2017 (and put "Coming to YouTube October 2017" at the end of the "Comedy Animal Story of Terror!" trailer, and "Coming to YouTube December 2017" at the end of the "Comedy Animal Story That Time Forgot" trailer). 12. Beginning on October 1, 2017, the user who takes this spoof must make one part of "Comedy Animal Story of Terror!" per day, from beginning to end. 13. Beginning on December 1, 2017, the user who takes this spoof must make one part of "Comedy Animal Story That Time Forgot" per day, from beginning to end. No Exceptions! Thanks, and good luck!